


I Fell in Love the Way You Fall Asleep (Slowly and Then All at Once)

by spocksbrowneyes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: And Spock is the cutest dude you ever did meet., Fluff, I REGRET NOTHING, Jim and Spock are perfect together, Jim has glasses, M/M, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Seriously that is all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocksbrowneyes/pseuds/spocksbrowneyes
Summary: Jim reads to Spock.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	I Fell in Love the Way You Fall Asleep (Slowly and Then All at Once)

The rain was pounding against the walls of their apartment, wind in such strength that it rattled the window panes. However, the stormy day in San Fransisco didn’t faze Jim, nor Spock. Every crew member was on mandatory leave, not only because, well, they didn’t have a ship, but the experience had been traumatic for everyone involved. Spock had come home from surgery in order to remove some shrapnel that had come along with his wound. Jim was happy to have his boyfriend back from the hospital and Bones’ mother-henning wrath. 

“ _ -She is funny without ever being mean. I love her. I am so lucky to love her, Van Houten. You don’t get to choose if you get hurt in this world, old man, but you do have some say in who hurts you. I like my choices. I hope she likes hers. I do, Augustus. I do, _ ” Jim finished and closed the book.

He set the book on the coffee table next to the couch. Jim looked down at his chest where his love was laying, cocooned in a blanket, half asleep. 

Jim smiled, “Did’ja like it?”

“It was quite satisfactory,” Spock mumbled, nuzzling closer to Jim.

Jim hugged him, he’d always love to read a good, paper book, and Spock loved to listen to him talk. About anything really, whether it was about planets, the  _ Enterprise _ , or poetry. But it was times like these that Spock cherished. Allowing himself to be a little more human than usual as he listened to Jim read a book, old ones like these. The reading glasses, that really only McCoy and Spock knew about out of the whole crew knew about, perched on the bridge of his nose. 

And Jim’s favorite part about it all? Having Spock with him. With all, they’d been through, Jim loved the moments that Spock would let his guard down. Moments like this when Spock, someone who seemed cold to anyone who didn’t know him, became who he really was; a sweet, gentle person, and even a little bit of a hopeless romantic in the way that he adored Jim. He loved how whenever he had Spock read to him for a little while, he would get tripped up on some of the words.

Jim found it mildly adorable that Spock could pronounce all of those complex science terms, and yet the two had spent nearly an hour with Jim teaching him how to pronounce the name of  _ Van Houten’s _ assistant,  _ Lidewij _ . They spent the whole time going back and forth, Jim saying, “You say it like this, lee-DUH-vig. You try.”

And Spock responding, “Lid-ew-igh?”

But to no avail, after all the time they’d spent, Spock still couldn’t do it. But Jim still loved it. It wasn’t annoying in the way some people couldn’t say certain words. Jim loved how Spock’s Vulcan accent didn’t let him say it. As subtle and rare it was for Jim to hear it, but whenever they came across a dutch word, there it was. Jim had continued reading him the book when he was in the hospital, even though they ended up re-reading the chapters because they had Spock so drugged up he didn’t remember any of it.

But Jim didn’t mind. Listening to the rain pour, they sat in comfortable silence for a few moments.

“Spock?” 

He looked up at Jim, “Jim?”

Jim laughed a little bit, “You’re cute, you know that right?”

Spock flushed a bit, and Jim smiled sweetly, “I’m going to keep complimenting you, I like the little green blush in your cheeks.”

Spock snuggled his head back into Jim’s chest, and Jim stroked his raven black hair, placing a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

“When we get back on the  _ Enterprise _ , will you say  _ Lidewij  _ over the shipwide channel?” Jim asked.

Spock looked back up at Jim, and the smallest bit of a sigh left his lips, “No, ashaya.”

Jim wrapped his arms around Spock and flipped over so he was laying next to him. 

“Pleeease? I don’t want to neglect the crew of hearing single-handedly the most adorable accent to ever exist,” Jim pleaded jokingly.

“Such an opinion is heavily biased,” Spock responded, raising his eyebrow a bit.

Jim kissed Spock’s cheek, “And it’s a fact too.”

Confusion rested in Spock’s eyes, “That is highly illogical as such an opinion is inherently not a-”

Jim cut him off, pressing a gentle kiss to his rough lips, “I know babe, ‘such an opinion is inherently not a fact’. I know.” 

Jim looked into his boyfriend’s big, chocolate-brown eyes, “But you know what is a fact?” Jim said, brushing his nose against Spock’s, “That I love you.”

“I ashaya du u’ muhl.”

Jim smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this story, I'm still working on another story, this was just a break from that one. While neither of them says it, they're reading the Fault in Our Stars. Also, Spock says "I love you too" in Vulcan, I got that off of the VLD. Obviously I'm not fluent in Vulcan so, I really just looked up each word and strung it along in a sentence. So yeah.


End file.
